


Miscalculation

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer), yukiartsa



Category: DBZA, Dragon Ball
Genre: Ascended Super Saiyan, Ass Expansion, Belly Expansion, Biting, Brutality, Canon Divergence, Choking, Come Swallowing, Copy Cell? Double Cell, Cum Eating, Deep Throating, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Sex, Hair-pulling, Humor, Implied Seme Vegeta, Inflation, M/M, Misuse of Special Techniques, Multi, Naive Goku, OOC, Oral Sex, Pain, Prostate Stimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seme Cell, Seme Goku, Tail Scar Stimulation, Tail Sex, Uke Goku, Uke Vegeta, Unwanted Sexual Advances, being used, dub-con, replacement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: The (re-re-edited) results of a role-play that neither Yuki or Alpha regret...





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> Cell = Yuki  
> Goku = Alpha  
> Vegeta = Both
> 
> ((Y: why did we decide to post this again, big sis? fuck it, just enjoy. or cringe. either or.))  
> [[A: i have no clue, li'l sis. we ain't on drugs and i wasn't drunk... O_O]]

Two powerful fighters could be seen standing alone on the Cell Games Arena. One was murmuring to himself and the other had a confused look on his face.

 

“—Whadda ya talkin’ about, Cell? Are ya gonna fight me or not?!”

 

“Hm?” The enemy in question glanced over to Goku. “Oh sorry. Just psychic powers being fucking useless…” Cell frowned. Frieza Planet 419 had the stupidest psychics.

 

“Psychic AND handsome? Man, I really didn't think through when I said 'yes' to Chi-Chi. Nothin’ good came outta that marriage anyway." He murmured to himself. 

 

Cell, intrigued, raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Would you rather be with someone else, then?~" 

 

The saiyan pondered for a moment, bringing a finger to his chin. “Well, there is 'Vegeta', and he's a decent sparring partner... Plus, he's great at giving head!" 

 

Cell chuckled softly. "He puts his big mouth to good use, at least... But what about you, Son Goku?" He took a step towards the saiyan. "I'm sure your tongue can be useful for something." 

 

Goku, wary of this sudden change of subject, got into a defensive stance, “eh? Well... I use it to taste food. What else would I use it for?”

 

Cell backed the saiyan against one of the pillars, and pressed his lips against Goku's neck, "mmm, you've never given head? Not even to the prince?" He licked up his opponent's neck. "I'll have to teach you then." 

 

The saiyan shivered, unsure what Cell's game was this time, “Uh- No... He n-never asked." Goku considered the strange offer, “we're supposed to uh- Fight. Not play teacher/student." Goku pushed Cell away, but the android wouldn’t lessen their distance. 

 

"Oh, come now, you can't tell me you aren't curious, Son Goku, what it'd be like to suck another being's dick. He certainly chose a..." He looked the saiyan over, "...capable mate."

 

Goku turned a deep shade of red. "We... We're not exactly mates. He jus' uses me t' relieve himself. And I'm all for helping out my best buddy! It does get kinda tirin’ though; he fucks me, gets me off with his mouth, and leaves. So, if that's what yer offerin’, I already got tha' goin’ for me." Goku crossed his arms and looked pointedly at Cell.

 

Cell raised an eyebrow, and let out a deep laugh, "you mean you've never sought to relieve yourself? You're content with him using you for his own desires? I never saw you to be submissive for the whiny bitch, Vegeta." 

 

Goku frowned at Cell's insult. “Now, wait jus' a minute! He ain't a whiny bitch, and he DOES relieve me..." Goku remained silent for a while. “… What's submissive?" 

 

Cell smirked. "Don't try and inflate his ego, Goku, it's bigger than he is." He felt Goku's chest. "When you're submissive, you let someone take control of you, like this," his hand ran to the scar where Goku's tail used to be, "if you press hard enough here..." He gauged Goku's reaction, "you should feel something pleasurable, am I right?"

 

Goku's eyes widened and he gasped as a delightful fire flowed up his spine. He let out a loud moan and covered his mouth immediately. The saiyan quickly stepped away from Cell, heart still beating a mile a minute, “what was that?!" Goku reached around to press against his tail spot, another rush of excitement poured throughout his body. "Ooooh~ Kami! I- need to go." Goku placed two fingers to his forehead, but not before Cell grabbed a hold of him. Both were teleported away from the fighting arena....

 

"I thought this was meant to be a fight, Goku. How come you're turning tail now?" He chuckled at his own pun, noting that they were inside Goku's house; it was empty, and Kami knows where anyone else was.

He smirked, closing the distance between them again, "come now, don't tell me you're afraid of me. Earth's saviour running from me, all because he doesn't want to admit he's enjoying himself..."

 

Goku's plan had backfired. All he wanted to do was get home, rub one off, maybe have something to eat, then return to the arena. "I'm not afraid of ya! A-and I wasn't runnin’ away. I jus' needed t' take care of somethin’…” Goku had a crimson blush staining his face. "Wait right here, I'll be back in 5—“ He took one good look at Cell “—1 minute."

 

Cell wouldn't let him leave yet and took hold of Goku's wrist, "and let you have all the fun to yourself? I think not." Cell pressed himself close to the saiyan, "don't you wish to have some dominance, Goku? Because I'd be happy to give you that pleasure~" 

 

Goku was getting fed up with Cell's flirtations, “alright, fine, if ya want me t- t'... DO ya so bad, then... What am I supposed to do again?" Goku scratched the back of his head. He just didn't know how to be dominant. 

 

Cell smirked. "It's simple, just do what you please~" He kissed Goku hungrily, pulling at his gi to encourage him. Goku closed his eyes and let himself be manhandled by the powerful creature in front of him. In the span of seconds, the saiyan was rid of his training clothes.

 

"I dun- Where do ya even have yer junk?" Goku rubbed his hand around Cell's groin, but only found an armored plate where a dick should be.

 

Cell chuckled, "aside from the fact that I'm not human, I have several different being's cells in my body." He brought Goku's hand to his neck, "I'm most sensitive inside my mouth and throat, like a namekian." 

 

Goku raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, “well, then how are we supposed to... Ohhhhhh. So you must really enjoy eating!"

Cell back-dropped.

"So ya want me t' force feed ya or somethin? I thought we were havin’ sex.”

 

Cell laughed. "Do you want to force feed me? Then just say so." He looked at Goku expectantly.

 

"Well, I'm a li'l hungry myself, but I still need t’ get off!"

 

Cell sighed to himself. How Vegeta managed to deal with this idiot, he had yet to understand. He wasn't one to beg, but in this situation, he'd oblige.

"Please let me suck your dick."

 

Goku had a confused expression on his face, “But I thought you wanted t' be fed... Oh."

Goku had a rare moment of clarity. Vegeta DID sometimes mention the word 'eating' as in 'sucking dick'. Goku wasn't sure if he should trust Cell with his man tool, though. It took awhile for Vegeta to convince Goku that he wasn't interested in LITERALLY eating his cock. But Vegeta was a friend, Cell was still the enemy.

"How do I know ya won't just bite it off?"

 

Cell rolled his eyes. ”Would you rather jerk off by yourself, then?” 

 

"Teehee, not really. It's always more fun with someone else. Ok, here's the deal, I'll stick my cock in yer mouth, an’ if ya bite it off, I'm using the Dragon Balls t' get rid of ya once and for all."

 

Cell chuckled. He'd be sure to leave an impact on him, "if you say so." He kissed Goku once again, and pulled the bottom of his gi away. 

 

Goku kissed Cell back and sighed as his erection was freed, ready for well deserved attention. Goku whispered against Cell's lips, “Get on yer knees, Cell~ and open yer mouth." 

 

Cell smirked, and knelt before him, examining his length. "Have you ever been able to come in the prince's throat?"

 

Goku rubbed the tip of his shaft over cell's moist lips, “Nah, he'd rip my balls off! I always warn him when I'm about to come, so don't worry, I'll pull it out before I do." 

 

Cell chuckled, licking the head. "So I'll be the first to taste your come. I suppose I should be thankful. I won't be pulling away when you do come, regardless... I can't refuse a free meal, can I?~"

 

Goku shuddered, feeling Cell's tongue at him, “For real? Isn't that nasty?" Goku inserted the tip of his dick in Cell's mouth, still expecting the handsome warrior to bite down at any moment. It added some sort of thrill which Goku wasn't aware he'd enjoy, up until now. "You'd just swallow all my jizz?" 

 

Cell sucked on him earnestly, "mm, well, there's something pleasant about the taste of sweat... And besides, I get off because of it." To emphasise his point, he pressed the tip against the inside of his cheek and groaned softly, eager to continue.

 

"Uuuuuuugh~" Goku groaned in ecstasy. This was nothing like what the prince did. Vegeta seemed to do it more as a form of power play, a show of supremacy over the stronger saiyan, rather than focusing on Goku's pleasure.

"I... Kg- S-stop!" Goku pulled out suddenly, "if ya keep groanin’ and suckin’, I'm not gonna last long!"

 

"Per~fect," Cell growled against him, and forcefully deep-throated Goku, moaning against his cock. The tip hit the back of his throat, and he pulled out for a moment. ”Let me taste every last drop of you, Son Goku~"

 

"Aaaaaah! Oh, dammit, Cell-" Goku was about to blow his load down the creature's throat when he felt a familiar ki approaching fast towards their location, "SHIT!"

 

Cell could sense it as well; so the prince was looking for his slut? Well, he'd have quite a sight to witness. He lightly bit on the slit of Goku's cock, silently begging him to skull-fuck him already, as he held Goku's legs in place to suck him dry.

 

"Oh, NOOOO!!!!!" Goku was teetering on the edge, but his hips stopped jerking against his partner's face when he heard the front door crashing to the ground, "Cell!" Goku whisper-shouted, “let go of my dick!"

 

Downstairs Vegeta called out, “Alright, where are you two lowlives?!"

 

Cell was determined to get Goku off regardless of the fact Vegeta would probably kill them both in a blind rage. He looked up to Goku firmly, as he pressed his fingers against the saiyan's tail scar, "not until you come, Son Goku~"

Vegeta had sensed their energy spikes and had come looking (coincidentally right before Goku shot his load).

 

"NG! Cell, PLEASE- Oh, crap- I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUM~"

 

Goku shot his semen down the obnoxious creature's mouth. He didn't stop pressing his tail spot against Cell's fingers; the feeling was addicting. The saiyan was well aware of Vegeta's presence not far away but at the moment, couldn't care less. He would die content.

 

"What the HELL do you think you are doing, Kakarot? GET AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER!" Vegeta prepared to blast Cell's head off but the android was a second too fast for him. Cell had changed places with Goku, now kissing the saiyan's throat from behind whilst still pleasuring the scar that had remained on his lower back. Vegeta hesitated to attack, noticing the look on Goku's face.

 

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Cell asked none-too-innocently, "distracted by something?" He bit into Goku's neck, licking the wound he left behind.

 

"You sick fucking bastard."

 

"Vegeta~ Wait, i-it's ok, Cell was jus'-"

 

"I KNOW what he was doing! What I want to know is why you were LETTING him do it!"

 

"He was very persuasive! He wanted- t' swallow my cum, how could I say 'no'? Ya n-never do that t' me, and I wanted t' try it out." Goku was still trembling and panting as those fingers kept massaging his scar.

 

Vegeta lowered his arm, "that's it? That's all it takes to have you writhing like a whore?"

 

"He's also— MM! Hefoundmytailscar— OHHHHH, GODS!" All the continuous stimulation had kept Goku's pleasure heightened, and he was about to come a second time.

 

Cell chuckled. "Is that all you see Goku as, prince? A fuck toy?"

 

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What, of course not—“

 

“Ah, yes, a mere _'third-class'_ shouldn't have the privilege of fucking your virgin ass, now should they?" He licked Goku's throat with a smirk, "I thought I'd show him gratification that you haven't, Vegeta. It's not like either of us regret this, after all."

 

Goku frowned. Cell was playing games again, "I-I'm startin’ t' regret it. AH! Cell- let go of me, please! And stop rubbing my tail scar! Ya gonna make me- Nnnnngh!"

 

Vegeta watched in fascination as Goku's erection twitched. Cell was going to make HIS third class come not once but twice! The prince would not be outdone. If all it took to see the lustful side of this baka was milking his cock, then so be it. He would show his counterpart who was the master of the two.

Vegeta took a careful step towards the shaken fighter and his tormentor, slowly sank to his knees, as humiliating as it was, and grabbed the base of Goku's dick.

 

"You will not come until I'm squeezing your cock with the inside of my throat, Kakarot." 

 

Cell let out a dark laugh. "So you're finally taking part, prince? I wonder how good you are at sucking cock... You have an advantage at least, he's already desperate to come. At least you have an excuse for a poor blowjob."

 

"Shut the fuck up," Vegeta growled, and took Goku's dick into his mouth. 

 

Unwilling to let him have all the fun, Cell's tail unfurled; he didn't have much use for it, since he couldn't absorb anyone now with its syringe-like tip, but it was thick, and he'd pleasured himself with it before. The same would likely apply too, if he 'fingered' Goku's ass.

 

Having the prince's mouth on him had to be the absolute last thing Goku thought would happen today. That is, until he felt something piercing his entrance.

Goku tensed for a moment, thinking it was Cell's fingers, as the sharp nails were very concerning. But as the foreign object kept going in deeper and deeper, the Saiyan looked over his shoulder and noticed it was not Cell's hands working magic inside him, but rather his weird looking cercus.

 

"AH! Cell, what are ya doin’ with that thing?" As good as it felt, Goku did not want to be absorbed by this creature. His outburst caught Vegeta's attention, and he stopped sucking Goku, his whole body ready to attack if Cell put one 'hair' out of line.

 

Cell smirked softly, "I can't absorb anyone in my perfect form, if that's what you're wondering, so this is merely for sexual stimulation."

 

Vegeta looked at him with some doubt. "By which you mean—“

 

"Think of it as my own length, if you must. My dick," he added, for Goku’s understanding, "except I can't come using my tail. Take pleasure in knowing that you only have yourselves to blame for making a mess."

 

Goku shared a glance with Vegeta, and froze when he saw an evil smirk creep up the prince's cheeks.

 

"Then, by all means, Cell. I'll make a mess out of this third class." Vegeta grasped the tip of Goku's dick tightly and gave it one good stroke downwards, making the tormented Saiyan shout in ecstasy. 

 

"Not that he isn't already," the sly prince continued, removing the top of his tight spandex suit, "I believe being fucked by a monster really fried his brain."

 

"Ahh! Ng- Yer not- Playin' fair, VegetaaAAAAAH!" Cell's limb had found the sweet spot deep within the saiyan and started abusing it, Cell may not be able to 'absorb' a full body, per se, but that didn't mean there was no suction. It was like having a mouth attached to his prostate, sucking at it relentlessly.

 

Cell chuckled, one hand still rubbing Goku's tail scar as the other danced across his chest, "you sound eager for a turn yourself, prince. You deserve some attention as well, I think."

 

"What—“ Vegeta was cut off by a wet sensation running down his back. Cell had separated into two beings now, one tail-fucking Goku, and the other fucking around with Vegeta.

Cell's copy was ridding Vegeta's from his leggings, when the prince snapped up and looked over his shoulder at this new aggressor. 

 

"You dare touch the Prince of all- GAH!" Vegeta's sentence was cut short as Goku hugged him and quickly lifted his royal legs, leaving Vegeta's rear end completely unprotected ,and his arms immobilized.

 

"Will ya stop- With all that prince stuff, already!"

 

"Kakarot, YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!"

 

The Cell pleasuring Goku sucked on his neck in gratitude, "why, thank you, Son Goku," his copy mused, smirking at Vegeta's back, "I'm glad someone's cooperating. It looks like I'll have to make the prince learn some manners as well~"

 

He brought his tongue down to Vegeta's own scar, lathering it with saliva before his tongue entered the saiyan's ass.

 

"Aaaah! FUCK! Let go of me, Kakarot!"

 

Goku answered Vegeta by kissing him passionately. It was a rare opportunity to do so, since Vegeta was never one for such 'useless sentimentalities'.

Vegeta soon ran out of breath and the fight left him as that tongue worked wonders in a place he had only let one other being touch. Memories came back to him, a can of worms he'd rather forget than explore, and before long, the prince got lost in the sensations.

 

The copy's lips met Vegeta's cock, his tail probing the entrance to his ass. "The prince of all two saiyans is willingly about to be fucked by a so-called third-class who's stronger — and more attractive-looking — and by an inhumane alien-bug-hybrid... Such a fall from grace."

 

"FUCK YOU! AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE STICK THAT THING IN MY ASS!"

 

"Oh, come now, Vegeta, Goku seems to be enjoying it, so who's to say you won't be begging for more once I'm inside of you?~" Cell's taunting had riled the prince enough for him to start struggling against his long time rival, unwittingly ripping his spandex in the process.

 

"Vege- Vegeta, will ya- let me inside ya, then? Jus' this once?" Goku pleaded with his fallen prince, trying to show all the emotions he felt for him with a single desperate look.

 

"I-" Vegeta wanted to resist this idiot, tell him he would be breaking his oath to a certain saiyan who stole his heart a very long time ago. “I-I can't!"

 

Cell's copy, tired of Vegeta's constant refusal, stood up and pulled Vegeta's hair to bring his face to the same level. "Stop being such a fucking prick." 

 

Vegeta was tempted to spit in his face, but the tail had suddenly gripped his cock as if ready to rip it off. "What the fuck do you know, Cell!?"

 

"I know more about this planet than you do, for one," he continued; Gero had been following Goku ever since the destruction of the Red Ribbon Army, "and I know that you're not willing to move on from the past, are you?" He was aware of Vegeta's secret; Raditz.

 

Vegeta's eyes widened in horror, how could this fiend know this? The prince turned to look at his lover's killer, his face only showed kindness and love towards him. It was sickening. "I'd rather be fucked by a hybrid bug-monster than by a third class murderer like you."

 

"Wha—?” Goku felt his soul break at the prince's harsh words, and before he could say anything, Vegeta unfastened the tail from his dick and directed it towards his ass.

 

Cell's copy laughed darkly, "you'd rather be fucked by someone with the blood of hundreds of thousands of innocents, rather than by someone who stole the one you could never own?" He licked the shell of Vegeta's ear, "I know everything, prince. And I know that you've been trying to replace that third-class Saiyan with another third-class Saiyan, and despite their blood, they aren't the same."

 

The original Cell turned Goku around, forcing him into a kiss as he continued to tail-fuck his ass, "can you really be content watching him be thoroughly fucked by me, prince?" He whispered, gesturing to Goku who was struggling to keep Cell from basically splitting him open. 

 

"You forget I've kill just as many as you have, Cell," Vegeta countered, removing the tattered remains of his clothing along with his boots, "so are you going to fuck me, or just run your foul mouth?!" At least the prince knew when a battle was lost. He would never admit it out loud, but Cell's words had an awful lot of truth to them.

Goku was glad for the respite Cell's kiss provided. He wasn't sure he could look the prince in the face after realizing he was just a replacement for a past fling. He felt stupid, and humiliated, and torn apart. He mumbled against Cell's lips, "I want ya t' tear me apart Cell, make my brain shut up!"

 

Goku transformed to an ascended Super Saiyan.

 

"Oh, look what you've gone and done," Cell's copy drawled, but he was pleased at the sight of Goku's ascended form, "because of you, he's begging to be fucked. Does this satisfy you, prince? Watching someone that you say you don't love be torn apart by me? Is that what you wished for?"

 

The real Cell had thrown Goku face down on the floor, his tail buried deep inside Goku's ass, and he pulled out to thrust back in with ground-breaking force, "you're desperate for this, aren’t you, Son Goku?” Cell murmured, “I can feel you trying to pull me in deeper, your dick is desperate for my touch..." He took a shallow breath, and kissed him sloppily, "perhaps I could become your lover, Son Goku. No other being could compare to how beautiful you are, hearing you beg, watching you writhe in pleasure~"

 

Vegeta heard Goku shout out as Cell managed to insert a great portion of his tail. Inch by inch, it disappeared inside the ascended saiyan, Goku's belly was expanding from the shear amount that was invading him.

 

“Y-You're going to kill him! STOP!"

 

Goku shot Vegeta a venomous glare, "Whaddaya care, _prince_? I'm just- Aaah! A third class- Nobody to ya." 

 

Vegeta was taken aback. He'd never heard such words come from the gentle warrior, "If that's the way you want to go, then  go ahead, idiot!" Vegeta twisted from Cell's copy and touched down on the floor. 

 

Both Cell's smirked, and the real one kissed Goku's back, pulling out. "Yes, like Goku said, prince—“ He thrust back inside, looking to Vegeta with a devilish smile. “—why do you care? You've refused to accept him as your lover, no?"

 

The copy forced Vegeta to the ground, his limbs held in place as his tail wrapped itself around Vegeta's neck. If he struggled, he'd be choked. "You know what to say, Vegeta," the copy murmured, watching the spectacle pleased, "so do it."

 

Goku screamed as Cell proceeded to brutally ravish him. Vegeta couldn't tear his eyes away from his rival's contorted face. Try as he might to hide it, Goku was not enjoying the harsh treatment. He was in serious pain.

 

A thought occurred to the prince, "Kakarot! Do you have senzu beans?"

 

Goku looked towards Vegeta, "Of course I do, ya numbskull!" 

 

Then something happened that made both Cells pause; the prince _laughed_. He guffawed. A full blown laugh, at the ingenious plan of the low class idiot. Vegeta managed to say in between laughs, "Alright, Cell. Do. Your. **Worst**."

 

The real Cell smirked, "senzu beans, really? You think I'll let you recover from this, Son Goku?" He chuckled softly, pulling at the saiyan's hair, "I'll leave a mark on you that not even a Senzu could heal." His copy forced his tail back inside of Vegeta's ass, intent to fuck the brains out of both saiyans. "Fuck yes, you're both as needy as virgins! I can hardly stop myself from getting you to choke on my tail right now~"

 

The helpless Saiyans had blanched when Cell took their trump card away. They were in for a world of pain, and who knew if they were ever going to recover from this contingency. Goku knew their fun was over the second he saw Cell's tail violently thrust inside his prince, an agonizing scream broke the relative silence of his once safe home. 

Vegeta gave Goku one last side glance before shutting his eyes tight. No amount of mental preparation would ready him for what came next.

 

"You brought this upon yourselves, you know," Cell murmured, pulling at Vegeta's hair, the other Cell held onto Goku's arms. The end of the hybrid's tail expanded once it was deep inside Vegeta, causing his internal organs to shift dramatically. Vegeta had to transform to keep up with the sheer brutality and not have his flesh torn to shreds.

 

"CELL, STOP THIS!" Goku yelled at the original Cell. This whole ordeal had gotten out of hand and had to end. 

 

"You asked me to "tear you apart", Son Goku," Cell hummed, as his tail expanded. Goku's body shuddered slightly at the change. "Your ass is still begging for more, you know. I wonder how much you could take before I'd be really tearing your insides apart."

 

"I- Didn't mean LITERALLY!" Goku didn't want to admit he had fucked up. The warrior had become too accustomed to always having a way out, and gambling his well-being, knowing that he'd have the Senzu beans to fall back on, would be a mistake he'd not soon forget. The Earth's defender placed his palms together and started  mentally chanting his signature attack.

 

Tears that formed in his eyes were blinked away. The pain was crippling, he was barely able to form his ki blast behind him without causing himself even more damage and, twisting slightly to the side, Goku was able to aim the kamehameha directly at Cell. It wasn't going to kill him, but it would give him enough time to attack Cell's copy and get Vegeta and himself away from here.

 

"Tch, you still haven't learnt, have you?" Cell murmured to himself, moving at a pace that Goku couldn't follow. He and his copy morphed back into one, and now his tail had wrapped itself around Vegeta's body, trapping his arms. He was brought to the other saiyan, now free from Cell’s hold, and viciously impaled Vegeta on Goku's cock; now, he was forcing them to fuck each other.

 

Goku had failed again, and now here he was, at last fucking his prince, and he was unable to enjoy a moment of it.

 

"You- Idiot," Vegeta panted, “if we get out of this alive, I'll kill you." There was no conviction in the words, but that didn't make Goku feel any less guilty. If only he had teleported faster—

 

An idea popped into his mind; he could I.T. both of them out of here. All he needed was to get Cell distracted long enough to get away from that treacherous tail and teleport the hell out of there.

 

"Vegeta- I'm sorry.” Goku placed his mouth against Vegeta's ear and whispered loud enough so only the prince could hear, "I'm getting us outta here, but ya need t' trust me."

Vegeta leaned back to look into his rival's eyes.

 

Cell's hold on the prince had tightened, and he sighed, "must I do everything? At this rate, I might as well make sure you both ejaculate by force."

 

Vegeta was being ruthlessly impaled on Goku's cock, feeling like little more than a puppet being operated by the tight hold of Cell's tail around him. He had trouble getting enough air in his lungs and managed to grit out, "Whtevr- yr gnna do- do it- NOW!"

 

Goku lifted himself enough to reach Cell's tail and bit into it hard. With an agonizing cry, Cell removed his abused tail away from the saiyan.

 

Releasing Vegeta, Cell’s tail knocked the saiyans away from each other, ruining Goku's escape plan. The hybrid bug hissed in pain, "such a shame, Son Goku," Cell panted, holding the saiyan to his face by the hairs on his head, "I would've let both you go if you cooperated a little longer, too."

 

"You were trying to kill me!" Vegeta spat, still reeling from the sudden blow.

 

"Ah, you've never experienced breath play, prince. Hm, and it was reaching its best part as well, right before you'd fall unconscious..." Cell feigned innocence, "but in all seriousness, I am still quite curious about the two of you."

 

"How so?" Goku questioned.

 

"Well," he smirked, and forced Goku's hands behind his back before he could make another escape. "You're both so arrogantly strong, yet your tails are your weak points, so it made me wonder..." Cell's tail danced behind him, and he made no attempt to attack Vegeta, still watching him with that mischevious glint in his eyes. Although Goku was still inside Vegeta, Cell had him trapped. The prince watched with glassy eyes as Cell's tail met the base of Goku's throat.

"...it made me wonder what my tail could do in comparison to yours, how much pleasure it could give you."

 

Any reply died before leaving Goku's mouth, as it was savagely violated by the creature's tail. Goku tried crying out and choked on Cell's long appendage. Vegeta could only watch detached as his frienemy's mouth was raped.

 "You bastard—“ Cell backhanded the prince, who was now utterly humiliated.  Being sexually brutalized was one thing, being treated like a child was the last straw. 

 

Cell laughed, "do I detect jealousy, prince? If it matters so much to you," he smirked, "get your slut in check." 

 

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "the fuck are you on about?"

 

"Give me a show worth watching, and I'll stop. That means you'll have to cooperate as well, Goku," he whispered softly, "I want to see you fuck the prince's ass and make him come~"

 

"Why should your word have any value? You will just change your mind after you've had your fun!" Vegeta seethed at the android.

 

Goku grabbed Vegeta's hand, eyes glossy with tears, and Cell's tail still restraining him from speaking. The Earth saiyan tried his best to convey his thoughts to the prince. 

 

_~Please, Vegeta, just do as he says!~_

 

Vegeta grunted and cursed his rival to the furthest depths of Hell, “shit! Very well, Kakarot, let's give this monster the show of a lifetime, and if he so much as touches us afterward, we'll have him vanished with the Dragon Balls!" Vegeta straddled Goku's hips.

 

Cell laughed darkly. "You know, it wouldn't be a bad idea, but I could've killed either of you at this point, prince. I wouldn't want our game to end that soon." He licked the shell of Goku's ear, and rubbed Goku's tail scar just to piss them both off, "I've waited to destroy you both, I can't let it end without a fair fight, prince... Let me have a little fun before I have to kill you~"

 

A tear rolled down Goku's cheek. Yes, his poor judgement would cost them both their lives. He would never forgive himself for his miscalculation. He touched his forehead to Vegeta’s, as a silent apology, before he thrust his hips against the smaller Saiyan's groin.

 

"A-AAAAH! SHIT!" Vegeta tried holding back his moans. All in all, he couldn't deny the blissful feeling every time Goku aimed for his sweet spot. From this angle, the prince could still see Cell's tail pumping in and out of Goku's throat, making the younger saiyan gag a couple of times. 

 

_~Kami help us, if this is going to be my end, I will go out with a bang.~_

 

Cell licked his lips, smirking as he watched with that dark glint in his eyes, and continued to rub Goku's scar, "even though the prince was nearly choked, he's still screaming. Let's hear your voice, Goku!"

 

The moment the revolting tail left Goku's mouth, the saiyan cried out to his prince, "Vegeta, I'm so sorry! I messed up big time!"

"Never mind that! And put some effort into this, you idiot! We may not die in the midst of battle but this is just as good." Vegeta ran a gloved hand down Goku's face, "serve your prince well, third class." The last part held an affectionate tone Goku had never heard from the prince before.

 

His arms tightened around the small body and Goku managed to flip them around, Vegeta's back on the wooden floor and Goku deep inside him. He then lifted the prince's legs and bent them towards the floor, leaving Vegeta completely exposed for his eyes. 

 

"Vegeta, yer so damned sexy..."

 

"Kg- SHUT UP AND HURRY, MORON!"

 

Goku gave a few slow thrusts until he heard the prince gasp and moan loudly. "As you wish, my prince."

 

Cell let them do as pleased, watching them satisfied. They could do whatever they wanted at this point; he'd had enough fun watching them hurt. Seeing now as a good time to bring this to an end, his tail wrapped around Vegeta's cock, "this game has been fun, so let's reach the climax, shall we?"

 

Vegeta groaned at the extra stimulation, he was approaching the inevitable end of Cell's sick game, "K-Kakarot..."

 

"I know, me too…” Goku stared into the prince's eyes, he would watch that handsome face for as long as he had left. Surely, they had no way to escape their fate.

 

Cell jerked Vegeta off, and as he came all over Cell's tail and the other Saiyan's chest, Goku emptied himself inside the prince, shouting his name.

 

"Vegeta~ That was amazing!" Goku kissed Vegeta's panting mouth.

 

Cell watched them with a smirk, and withdrew from the saiyans. He licked his tail, and frowned, "hm, Goku's much sweeter, I wouldn't have thought it." Vegeta shot him a tired glare, but couldn't vocalise a response. 

 

"I appreciated this game of ours, and as much as I'd like to continue for a little longer, I have other matters to attend to."

 

Goku’s head perked up, as he felt a strong ki headed their way. 

 

~ _Oh, please, Kami. Don't let my son see me like this!~_

 

Cell sensed the ki and smirked, "I'd rather not involve myself in your family affairs, Son Goku, but I do have to owe you for a pleasurable experience, so take it like Vegeta's ass did~" He ignored the mentioned saiyan's glare, and made his way to the door, "I'll be waiting for you both at the Cell Games, sponsored by hetap. Until then, ciao!" He flew out from the household, making sure to pass by Gohan.

 

Goku jumped away from the prince as if scalded by boiling water, "Vegeta! Put your clothes on, quick!" Goku retrieved the torn and shredded remains of the prince's spandex and his own gi.

 

"What- the fuck for?" Vegeta still out of breath managed a high pitched squeak when the taller saiyan grabbed his legs and tried to put the leggings on.

 

"My son is on his way, THAT'S WHY!"

 

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY MORON!"

 

“D-Dad?"

 

"Father?!”

 

Goku froze in place, slowly turning his head to look at not only Gohan's face but the other warriors as well. He was holding the prince's legs apart, one in each hand, Vegeta was trying to slink away from him, semen covering his chest and a blush spreading throughout his face, and they were still completely naked.

 

Cell, having purposely pointed Gohan and the other Z-Warriors in the two Saiyan's general direction, flew back to his arena, still smirking. Perhaps he could spare the two delectable saiyans, to taste them again sometime…

 


End file.
